leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Face of the Mountain
* 500 health = * 100% health regeneration = * 10% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is %|-190g}} gold efficient without the passive and active effects. * For the item to be gold efficient, its passive and active must have a value of at least . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The Spoils of War does not provide the wearer any actual gold. All gold generated is given to allies instead. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee autoattacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * Note that the shield is a four second delayed nuke, as well as a shield. Putting this on yourself makes you a better duelist, as well as being invaluable to ADCs, providing an extra shield and a nuke. * You can save the four charges and kill four or more minions, and heal nearby allied champions for around (50+20) per charge. This mass heal can help tremendously in a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** gold per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user and to the lane partner before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides to the user and to the lane partner before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides gold per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user and to the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.33 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. Patch History execute base changed to 400 from 200. V4.20: * Health regen changed to 100% base health regen from 20 health regen. V4.5: * Recipe cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 20 from 25. * Health increased to 500 from 375. V4.3: * New Recipe: + + = * :}} ** Heal changed to 50 + from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * :}} ** No longer costs health to cast. ** Damage changed to + , from . V3.14 Hotfix: *Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. V3.14: Added * Recipe: + + = * +375 Health * +25 Health regeneration * +10% Cooldown reduction * :}} Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * :}} You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * :}} Consumes 20% of your current Health to shield target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing as magic damage in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Face of the Mountain de:Gebirgspanzer es:Cara de la Montaña pl:Zbocze Góry Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Gold income items Category:Cooldown reduction items